Donde los pétalos caen
by LeoLunna
Summary: Mafia Universe - Yuuri tenía un solo trabajo: encontrar y llevarle a sus jefes a la "Rosa Azul". Internarse en la mafia era fácil, hacerse pasar por alguien que no era y encontrar a la "Rosa" también. Lo difícil era no caer ante él. Incluso si caía ante Viktor, al final tendría que matarlo.


—¡Las manos arriba! ¡Quedan bajo arresto!

Los hombres en traje que estaban jugando poker y fumando abanos, intentaron escapar en cuando la voz del policía llenó la habitación tras que la puerta se rompiera de una sola patada. Cada uniformado enmascarado con una pistola en mano, apuntando y amenazando a todo aquel que se moviera, dispararon en un punto no vital a cualquiera de ellos que quisiera escapar; en una pierna, un brazo o hombro, y en cuanto este criminal caía esposaban sus manos, lo levantaban y lo sacaban del cuarto sin siquiera dudarlo.

Otros tantos, ante el sorpresivo ataque, se quedaron quietos en la mesa en que jugaban, con las manos en alto y rodeados de pistolas; un cañón en cada nunca.

Fueron revisando a los criminales uno por uno, levantándolos y esposando sus manos. Hasta llegar a uno de ellos que seguía con las cartas en mano. Se veía mucho más joven que el resto, mantenía la cabeza baja y se dejaba revisar sin siquiera poner objeción alguna, hasta que uno de los uniformados lo empujó como si de un juego se tratase, y sus compañeros de juegos miraron sorprendidos como este se reía, soltaba las cartas, se daba la vuelta y empujaba de regreso al policía a su espalda.

—¡Buen trabajo, agente Katsuki! —exclamó el uniformado a su espalda—. Ten, te devuelvo tu placa.

Yuuri sacó desde el interior de su chaqueta sus gafas, las limpió un poco antes de ponérselas. Había pasado semanas como un topo a todos los lugares que iba. Tomó la placa que su compañero le ofrecía mientras los reales y esposados criminales le miraban con absoluta ira.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —gritó uno de los criminales, e intentó soltarse de los uniformados que los sostenían con fuerza—. ¡Mentiroso! ¡Te hicimos nuestro socio y confiamos en ti!

Yuuri frunció un poco el ceño. Esa era la parte que no le gustaba del trabajo; la recriminación.

—Es mi trabajo —respondió—. ¡Y ustedes son de lo peor! Han quedado bajo arresto por los cargos de tráfico de drogas, violación y secuestro de niñas y niños menores de edad, además de obligarlos a trabajar este burdel de mala clase.

—Oh, si, una larga lista de crímenes para aficionado queriendo ser una mafia —comentó uno de los compañeros—. Les darán una gran cantidad de años en prisión. ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! El jefe quiere a estos sujetos en la presión antes de la media noche, ¡y llamen a la ambulancia y al servicio de protección de menores! Los altos mandos quieren este lugar limpio.

Uno de los criminales intentó soltarse otra vez, Yuuri sabía que querían darle un golpe, no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Pero, eran más uniformados que criminales, fue fácil ir sacando a todos del recinto.

Cuando Yuuri salió de esa pequeña habitación olorosa a tabaco junto a su compañero de área, el agente Phichit Chulanont. Todo el burdel estaba siendo limpiado, iban sacando a los niños y niñas que aquel grupo de hombres tenían secuestrado y a los que hacían trabajar día y noche.

Yuuri lo había visto todo, y casi lo había vivido en carne propia cuando decidió tomar el caso.

Era un agente encubierto, había entrenado y estudiado para ser policía, pero con el tiempo se unió a la área de investigación . Ese era solo el tercer trabajo en cubierto que había tenido; y hasta ese momento uno de los peores. Tener que ver cómo cada día hombres de toda clase, pedofilos y más entraban al burdel y pedían el "servicio especial" con los niños que tenían secuestrados, era una pesadilla.

Por suerte, fue un caso que solo le llevó un día para tener todas las pruebas necesarias para que cerraran el lugar, solo le tomó tiempo acercarse a aquellos sujetos que manejaban el lugar.

—Bien, hiciste otro buen trabajo, Yuuri —comentó Phichit—. Atrapaste a quienes manejaban este lugar, ¡increíble! De seguro te darán un asenso.

Yuuri y Phichit caminaron fuera del burdel, hasta los vehículos policiales que estaban por todo el alrededor y se subieron a uno libre. Yuuri no quiso hablar en primer momento, se dedicó a ver por la ventanilla, como iban sacando uno a uno a los niños y a los adultos que trabajaban ahí, como testigos o cómplices. La presa había llegado en pocos minutos, e intentaba obtener información que nadie le daría.

Phichit se sentó en el asiento de piloto, sabía perfectamente que al japones no le gustaba en nada conducir, y que en ese momento Yuuri estaba procesando en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido en esas semanas de trabajo.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Tienes listo lo que vas a decirle a Celestino? —El japones asintió, y desvió la mirada de la ventanilla abrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

—Le diré que ellos no son realmente quienes manejaban este burdel... Solo eran peones de algo más grande.

—¿La americana, italiana, Yakuza o rusa?

—No estoy seguro...

—Bien, le diremos a Celestino que habrá que investigar más.

Phichit puso el auto en marcha, sin decir nada más, dejó que Yuuri mirara por la ventana y desapareciera los recuerdos del caso. Sabía que no iba ser nada fácil, sería mucho tiempo y papeleo, mucha investigación, mucho esfuerzo para no llegar hasta quienes realmente manejaban todo del bajo mundo.

 _Iba a tener unas noches muy largas sin dormir._

—¡Tenemos un serio problema! ¡Y esta vez, realmente se ha vuelto algo mundial!

En el cuartel policial de los países asiáticos, cada agente seleccionado meticulosamente para pertenecer al grupo escuchaba como el jefe de su sección hablaba sin respirar casi. Era extraño que esa fuerza la división de fuerzas especiales de los países asiáticos y que el jefe de su sección fuese un Europeo, pero bien, las Naciones Unidas había determinado a donde enviaban a cada persona.

En esa sala con unos cuarenta agentes, cada uno miraba la pantalla gigante que mostraba diferentes localidades del mundo, desde la más recóndita a la más conocida, y en unos puntos rojos parpadeantes señalaban la localización de escondite de cada gran grupo que controlaba el bajo mundo.

Yuuri apretó sus manos una con las otras. A su lado, Phichit estaba más que tranquilo escuchando a Celestino hablar sobre las pocas, pero grandes y poderosas, mafias que aun quedaban en el mundo.

—¡Las Naciones Unidas están desesperadas! —exclamó Celestino, y golpeó la mesa frente a él. Intentó respirar para hablar con mayor calma, pero era bastante difícil.

Celestino hizo una seña, y el mapa en la pantalla se movió hasta mostrar una sola localidad que seguía recalcada en un rojo que no dejaba de brillar.

—Todos están apuntando a un solo grupo. "La Rosa Azul" de Rusia, el único grupo mafioso que sigue sobreviviendo en el país, todo gracias a la mano del presidente, pero eso no más —Celestino volvió a golpear la mesa—. Incluso los gobernantes de Rusia están temiendo a cuanto esta creciendo este grupo, por eso las ordenes que se han dado a cada unidad del continente son claras: Necesitan a alguien que se infiltre en el grupo.

Celestino hizo una seña otra vez, y cada agente abrió el informe que tenía en sus manos.

Yuuri lo leyó con suma atención, sin siquiera escuchar mucho de lo que el jefe les decía, sólo detalló cada información, crímenes y jerarquía de aquel grupo. Había un espacio en blanco en la cabeza de la pirámide de jerarquía, mientras que el resto de ella estaba repleta de fotos e información, ese lugar estaba completamente en blanco, sin una foto y sólo con una breve descripción.

—Jefe Celestino —llamó Yuuri, y tuvo que gritar para que este le tomara atención —. ¡Celestino!

—¿Qué sucede, agente Katsuki?

—Esta parte —señaló la punta de la pirámide —, esta en blanco. No hay ninguna información sobre el cabecilla del grupo

—A eso iba, Katsuki —Celestino volvió la vista al frente, y la misma pirámides en cada informe apareció en la pantalla —. El trabajo es simple: La ONU quiere alguien que se infiltre en el grupo, y encuentre a la verdadera "Rosa Azul", la cabecilla del grupo, el único con tanto poder como para querer tomar el Gobierno de cualquier país. ¿Quién es él? No sabemos, pero la ONU lo quiere tras las rejas. Si cortamos la cabeza, el cuerpo caerá. Ahora...—Celestino se sentó y se tranquilizó un poco —. Sé que es un trabajo peligroso, así que no obligaré a nadie ser voluntario.

Los murmullos llenaron la sala, y cuando Celestino se cansó de escucharlos fue despachando a los agentes fuera de la sala, no quería escuchar reclamos en ese mismo momento.

—¡Vayan a casa! Por ahora, esperen a las decisiones de los grandes mandos. Descansen y pasen tiempo en familia. Es todo lo que les pido.

Yuuri y Phichit salieron de la sala uno al lado de otro, con los archivos en las manos y el tailandés siempre hablando, aunque Yuuri iba más concentrado en leer los archivos, volver a mirar la punta de esa pirámide en blanco.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede? —Phichit miró sobre el hombro ajeno —. ¿Para que revisas esos archivos otra vez? No me digas... ¿No me digas que vas a apuntarte para el caso?

—¿Uhm? Ah, yo... No lo sé —respondió, y con la punta de los dedos tocó aquella parte en blanco —. ¿No te da curiosidad saber quien maneja todo esto? Llevó tiempo en esto, pero nunca logro llegar al jefe final.

—Yuuri... —Phichit hizo una mueca —. Esto no es como un juego, si lo tomas estas poniendo tu vida realmente en riesgo...

Yuuri rió, cerró la carpeta y miró a Phichit con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

—No va a pasar, Phichit, la "Rosa Azul" es un tema que no me interesa mucho.

A Yuuri le encantaban las rosas azules. Le recordaban al cielo y le hacían sentir mucho más tranquilo, además de que le gustaba tanto el color, las amaba.

Le gustaban tanto como le gustaba ver a ese hombre con el cual se topaba desde hace tiempo en la florería.

Primero pensó que era un trabajador nuevo del local, pues iba sacando las rosas y acomodándolas en un ramo como todo un profesional, pero en cuanto notó que era un cliente más, de dedicó desde lejos a mirarlo.

Esa sonrisa, la forma en que miraba las rosas como si fuera una de las cosas más preciosas del mundo, sus ojos tan claros y ese cabello plateado que de primera se había preguntado si era real. Claro que era real, luego se dio cuenta de que era un extranjero.

Yuuri suspiró, ese día era el día. Iba a ir a hablar con ese hombre, sin importar que tuviera o no pareja (ya que siempre compraba un gran ramo de rosas), iba a hablar con él y cumpliría su deseo.

Después de todo, quisiera o no, Celestino iba a enviarle a Rusia en dos días, y tal vez la misión de la "Rosa Azul" sería la última que haría.

Pero, cuando quiso acercarse a ese hombre misterioso, ya no estaba en el local. Siguió los pétalos azules que cayeron y aún volaban un poco por el aire, que formaron un camino hacia afuera del local, y el rastro de pétalos terminó cuando vio al hombre de cabello plata entrar a un vehículo oscuro, y andar antes de que Yuuri pudiera verlo por ultima vez.

Yuuri miró hacia donde el automóvil se había ido. Esa sería la última vez que vería esos pétalos azules caer.

 **-(N/A)-**

 **Welcome to the madness~**

 **Este fanfic lo estoy subiendo en Wattpad, y ahora también aquí ^^**  
¡ **Este ha sido el pequeño prólogo!**

 **Sé que es bien tarde, pero he querido subirla ya que está la avanzaré un poco más lento.**

 **He querido hacer más que nada una introducción sobre el "mundo" en que la historia se basará, como han visto, irá algo lento pero sólo en esta parte**. **¡Ah! Puede que actualice este más lento que el otro fic que tengo, ya que está más avanzado, pero no pude resistir querer escribirlo~.**

 **Espero el apoyo de todos ustedes^^**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
